


a star-spangled guarantee

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Banter, Biting, Bonding, Doggy Style, F/M, Growling, Growly Steve Rogers, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Nipple Play, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Verse, Romance, Scents & Smells, Soulmates, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Oatmeal raisin cookies. She wasn’t expecting oatmeal raisin cookies.To look at Steve Rogers, one might think he’d smell like the great outdoors.  Cedar wood.  Bonfires.  Flannel.  Something manly.Patriotism.  And Freedom.  And Eagles.Notoatmeal raisin cookies.But nonetheless, when Darcy Catherine Lewis met her alpha, she smelled oatmeal raisin cookies.  She locked eyes with the steely blue gaze of America’s favorite poster boy.And then, she turned the other way and ran.





	a star-spangled guarantee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts).



> Another ABO Heat-bonding fic. With all the smut and knotting. 
> 
> And Growly Steve Rogers. 
> 
> No one REALLY asked for this (except zephrbabe, who let me pick the ship), but I kind of took a swing in the dark and figured maybe it'd be appreciated? <3 
> 
> ENJOY!

Oatmeal raisin cookies. She wasn’t expecting oatmeal raisin cookies.  

To look at Steve Rogers, one might think he’d smell like the great outdoors.  Cedar wood. Bonfires. Flannel. Something manly. 

Patriotism.  And Freedom. And Eagles.  

_ Not _ oatmeal raisin cookies.  

But nonetheless, when Darcy Catherine Lewis met her alpha, she smelled oatmeal raisin cookies.  She locked eyes with the steely blue gaze of America’s favorite poster boy. 

And then, she turned the other way and ran.  

Because hell to the no.  No way was her alpha Captain Fucking America.  

No way in hell.  

She wasn’t sure why running was her first instinct.  Weren’t all ‘good’ omegas supposed to bat their eyelashes and fall over themselves to make their alpha look at them?  

Steve Rogers  _ was _ looking at her.  And it wasn’t exactly in the way she’d imagined.  But then again, she’d never imagined turning tail and running headlong in the opposite direction either.  

Her heels clicked on the tiled floor and she slipped only once, but she was already in the elevator anyway, so she reached out to grab the hand rail.  She toed out of her heels and mashed the close door button. Not that it mattered. 

Her alpha wasn’t chasing her.  

And that was fine.  She was fine with that.  She didn’t want him chasing her.  Captain America was always at the head of a long line of trouble.  And she didn’t need that in her life. No sir.

If anything was fine,  _ this  _ was fine.  

Darcy took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tiny stab of disappointment that he hadn’t even attempted to follow her.  

The tiny stab threatened to grow when the doors opened on the floor of the lab and lo and behold, no Captain Dorito on the other side.  No faint scent of oatmeal raisin cookies either. 

Rolling her eyes, Darcy stalked out of the elevator and down towards the door.  Fumbling for her security badge, she swiped it just as the other set of elevator doors dinged and opened.  She turned slightly, lab door in hand, to see her alpha step off the elevator. 

He skidded to a halt when he caught her gaze.  “Ms. Lewis?” he asked, his voice echoing in the empty hall.  

“You know my name?” she countered.  

“Tony did…” he was quick to answer.  “Said you’re the best damn lab manager he’s got, so I’d better not do anything to jeopardize…” he trailed off.  “You know…  _ you _ .”

“Don’t you want to know why I ran?” Darcy asked, still holding the door open.  Kind of an offering. Kind of not. 

Steve was definitely as polite as everyone said he was. Painfully so.  

“I figured you’d tell me.  Or you wouldn’t. It’s no skin off my nose.”  The corner of his mouth tugged upward in a half-smile that could have melted glaciers.  

“You’re kind of a lot,” she said, drumming her nails on the edge of the door.  “I need time. And space.” 

“I can give you that.”  

“Can you?  Mr.  _ Alpha _ ?”  

“A good alpha gives their omega what  _ their omega _ needs. And if you need space? Time?  You’re gonna have it.” 

“That a star-spangled guarantee?” she asked, grinning coyly.  

He nodded once. “Absolutely.”

* * *

 

Of course Steve was acting like the perfect gentleman.  Even though she could totally see his nostrils flare when she entered the room.  

Darcy hadn’t asked him what her scent was.  She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to get too close to this yet.

She knew from talking to Jane that once an alpha found their mate, it was only a matter of time before the hormones got the better of them. Most bond-pairs used this time to get to know one another.  But Darcy knew there would be plenty of time to do that. They’d have the rest of their lives, right? 

Well.  As long as that could be, she supposed.  With Steve, it seemed like he was living on borrowed time.  Especially given how he treated that bod of his. Hard days in the gym.  Jumping out of planes with no parachute. Jumping out of buildings. Fighting evil robots.  

She swallowed the lump that always rose in her throat.  As soon as she bonded with him, that was it. She was in this.  She was in this with a dude who fought evil robots and wore the good-old stars n’ stripes to do it.  

It hurt already to think of losing him and she didn’t even have him yet.  

Darcy cradled her laptop, pulling it close to her chest as she entered the small conference room.  Steve was leaning against the wall, towards the back of the room. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the overwhelming scent of oatmeal raisin cookies, or her barely contained desire to be near him, if she was testing his resolve (or hers?) or if it was something else entirely, but Darcy chose the seat nearest him.  In fact, when she scooted the chair back, it brushed against his shoe. 

She took her seat and stayed facing the front, her eyes glued on the screen at the front of the room. His scent was overwhelming.  Everywhere. She could feel his eyes on her. Feel the tension in his body. 

Tension that she, as his omega, wanted to assuage.  

It might have been a mistake, sitting so close to him.  But she was in this now. She wasn’t about to give up. Let  _ him _ be the one to crumble.  

She breathed in deep, exhaling just as deeply.  And she heard him do the same. And then he moved.  Her heart leapt at the thought that maybe he was going to sit down beside her.  Press his leg against hers. Lean over and smell her neck, brush the tip of his nose over her throat… 

Darcy’s mouth felt dry suddenly.  

And she gave in, turned to look at him, only to realize that he was gone.  Not behind her anymore. Moving across the room to sit near the front. Beside the door.  

She sighed again, opening her laptop and setting up for the meeting.  

Obviously, Steve Rogers was a tougher nut to crack.  And she might have to swallow some of her pride here and be the first one to cave.  Because being so close to him, it made her realize how much she wanted to be near him.  

* * *

 

The meeting went well, a bunch of new security measures and things for the tower.  Also the announcement that most of the operations would be moving up north to the new Avengers facility upstate.

And that was why Steve was there.  To go over operations and security protocols for the upstate facility.  

And Darcy heard none of it.  Because she was watching his mouth form the words and imagining the feel of his lips pressed against hers.  His mouth on her throat. His perfect white teeth. Biting her. Marking her. Making her his. 

Those powerful hips, slamming into her from behind. 

She coughed, reaching for her bottle of water and trying to think of anything else other than THAT IMAGE.  It was hard. 

Hard like his cock would be.  

Shit.  

Darcy forced herself to listen to the words then.  And she heard them. She just didn’t retain anything.  

Her body was a tightly wound coil by the time the meeting was over.  She hung back until everyone was gone except for two people: Sam and Steve.  

Sam took one look at Darcy and made for the exit.  

She wasn’t sure how common knowledge she and Steve were, but she figured it was at least somewhat known, given Sam’s reaction to her presence.  

“Steve,” she said, her tone a little bit breathier than she’d have liked.  

He locked eyes with her.  “Darcy?” 

“Wh--” she began, suddenly flustered with all of his attention.  “I know I told you I needed space…” 

“And I’ve been giving it to you.  Yes?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Dude… don’t you even… don’t you even  _ want _ to chase me, though?”

His eyes crinkled.  He chuckled, looking down and looking right back into her eyes again.  “Darcy, I’m your alpha. Of course I want to chase you.” 

Her heart rate sped up, her pulse hammering in all of her extremities, focusing somewhere due south and making her feel faint.  “Of course you do. You’ve just been…” 

“Giving you what you need.”  His voice was lower. Warmer.  Dripping with honey. She wanted to lick it.  

Yes, his voice.  She wanted to lick his voice, keep up.  

“Well, what if I need something else?” she asked.  

“Then I would have to give it to you… because you’re my omega... “ His lips curled at the end of the sentence.  “You’re mine,” he repeated, seeming to like the way it sounded. “And I’m yours. I’m here to serve you, Darcy.”  

“Good to know,” she countered, a coy smile beginning to spread.  

“What do you need?” Steve asked, clearly enjoying their back and forth as much as she was.  

“I need you to chase me.  Just a little,” she said, her voice soft and scratchy.  She almost didn’t recognize it. 

“Chase you, huh…” He took a step forward.  And then another. His scent was overwhelming and she wanted to leap up on his front. 

Hell.  She wanted to rip off her clothes and give him what  _ he _ needed.  

“Yeah…” she murmured.  

“Well, if I’m going to chase you… you have to run first,” he grinned and she mirrored the expression.  

“Gladly,” she stated. 

And promptly left the room.  

She was halfway down the hall when he ducked his head out of the doorway of the conference room.  “Are we…” he began, trailing off as she turned back to face him. “Are we doing this  _ here _ ?” he asked.  

“Do you know a better place?” Darcy asked.  

He chuckled.  “I guess not…”  Taking a tentative step into the hallway, he reached for his forearm, unbuttoning the cuffs of his button up.  

“Not fair, Rogers,” Darcy sputtered, pointing at his forearms.  “You cannot tell me you don’t know what those things are capable of!”  Forearms were her weakness. Especially a set as muscular as those. 

Steve smirked and reached for the other cuff.  “I knew. Just didn’t know how well they’d work on you, but I had to give it a shot now that we’re… spending time together.”  

She inhaled deeply, his sweet scent still all around her.  “Oatmeal raisin cookies,” she muttered, shaking her head. 

“What about them?” he asked.  

“That’s what you smell like.  What your scent is. To me. Oatmeal Raisin Cookies.”  

“You’re chamomile tea” he countered. “In case you were wondering.”  

“I was,” Darcy stated, crossing her arms.  “And now I can move on to other thoughts. Like how to get you back for forearm-gate.”  

“It’s not like I’m doing something scandalous here…” Steve argued, rolling up the cuffs to just below his elbows.  Right where his forearm was widest. 

It absolutely  _ was  _ scandalous. Because there was nothing she could do that was the equivalent without hiking up her skirt or unbuttoning her blouse.  

So she simply ran her tongue across her top lip and hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder.  “Are you gonna chase me or just show off your muscular forearms?” 

“You’re not running, wouldn’t be much of a chase,” Steve said, smiling as he folded his arms in front of him.  

“Fine.  Gimme a three minute head start.”  

He glanced down at the face of his watch and nodded.  “Starting now. Go.” 

She turned and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She should have asked for more time than three minutes.  She wasn’t getting further than the elevator at that rate. 

Of course, Steve couldn’t control the speed of the elevators. So it was still something of a head start.  

She hummed along to the elevator music, reaching down to take off her pumps and stow them safely in her bag.  

By the time the elevator doors had opened, she was ready to bolt.  

Except, when she bolted, she bolted right into Steve’s arms.  

“How did you--” she asked, her hands grasping his biceps to steady herself.  

“I took the stairs,” he replied.  

“What about the floor?” she asked.  “How did you know which floor?” 

He shrugged, grinning smugly.  “Lucky guess… I guess?” He was close.  So close. Darcy couldn’t resist the pull anymore.  She kissed him. Full. On the lips. Mouth open. Tongue probing.  

He was surprised, caught off guard, she realized as she turned, moving around him as she kissed his gorgeous, gorgeous face.  

He broke it off, hands loosely on her waist.  “Wow,” he murmured. 

“I know, that was too easy,” Darcy teased, stepping back out of his embrace and booking it down the hall.  

She heard him laughing behind her. So she figured all was well.  

She also correctly figured that Steve had a few more tricks up those gorgeous sleeves of his.  

* * *

 

No matter where Darcy went, Steve was there a few seconds later.  Or  _ before _ , in some cases.  

It went on like that for most of the day, with everyone either too busy to care, or they literally  _ didn’t _ care that Captain America was chasing his omega all over Stark Tower.  

He almost had her cornered in break room, but she slipped out of his fingers.  

It was becoming harder and harder to keep away from him.  Not because of any increase in his catching skills. But really because Darcy  _ wanted _ him to catch her.  

The game was becoming… more than that.  It was hot. Super hot. It was making her…

She was almost too embarrassed to admit it to herself, but she’d been wet ever since she kissed him.  There was fire pooling in her belly. She was dangerously close to a precipice she’d never even approached before.  

Heats weren’t a mystery to her.  She’d read all the literature. She knew that an omega’s first heat was triggered by being in the presence of their alpha’s hormones, and that she’d been around Steve’s for a while now.  Maybe not in the same place, but more than ever before in her life, that was for sure. 

She knew she was playing with fire.  Or heat, in this case. That the feral look Steve got in his eyes was a thread.  A swiftly unravelling one. 

But Darcy was done with her space.  She wanted Steve  _ in _ her space.  She wanted Steve IN  _ her _ .

She was slippery wet, and if she’d reached down to touch her panties, she’d find the cotton damp with her arousal.  Not her slick  _ yet _ . But she was definitely gearing up.  

Darcy licked her lips and eyed Steve from across the room. Whatever she was feeling, he was too. His eyes were too dark.  Just dark enough?

Another ripple of arousal went through her abdomen and she had to refrain from pressing the heel of her hand against herself.  At the apex of her thighs. Where she was aching for him. 

This wasn’t her heat yet. Because she’d felt this before. A heat, she been told, was more intense.  A deep ache. A desire. A painful one. That only one thing could sate. 

“Are you tired?” Steve asked, arching his eyebrow.  “Wouldn’t want to wear you out.” 

“Nah, not tired,” she replied, eyes flashing.  “There’ll be plenty of time for you to wear me out later.”  

His eyes sparked, a smile pulled at his lips. “Cute, Darcy.  Really cute.” 

“I’m glad you think so.”  

“You know where this is headed, don’t you?” he asked.  Ever the gentleman, giving her a way out if she decided she needed it.  

But she didn’t want out.  Space was fun, but she wanted  _ Steve _ .  

Maybe she hadn’t wanted space at all.  Maybe she just wanted him to chase her.  

Because she could do this all day.  Until he caught her. And made her his.  

She felt a pang of arousal between her thighs.  More wetness seeping through the cotton of her panties.  

“I know where it’s headed,” she confirmed.  “And I think we need to go sooner, rather than later.”  

* * *

 

Heats were no joke.  

Her very first one was certainly no laughing matter.  

They were inside the elevator when it hit.  She wasn’t sure if it was the sudden close quarters or if she’d been a ticking time bomb since she kissed him.  

But it hit her, at the risk of sounding cliche, like a Mack truck.  

She grabbed the hand rails, a moan shaking its way free of her lips as she clamped her knees together. 

Steve’s eyes were on her, his hands on her waist a few seconds later.  “That was quick.” 

“If you say so,” she mumbled, giving herself over to his touch.  She’d have let him do her right there in the elevator, that was how gone she was.  

He pressed his lips to her forehead.  “Thought we’d have more time…” 

“Disappointed?” she asked.  

“Never,” he promised, kissing her once as the doors opened.  “You don’t mind going to my place, do you?” 

“Not in the slightest,” she assured him, groaning as he lifted her up over his shoulder.  Like a caveman. 

His hand was on her ass, squeezing her slightly as he walked down the hallway with purpose. His fingers played at the hem of her skirt, pushing between her thighs and sliding in the slick he found there.  

He opened the door to his apartment and set her down on wobbly feet.  “Want to run around some more?” he asked. 

A shuddering wave of arousal crashed through her body, very nearly taking her to the floor.  “Not sure I could get away from you.” 

“That’s kind of the point, isn’t it?” He grinned.  “You smell... “ he inhaled deeply. “ _ Amazing _ .”  

She backed away from him, stumbling slightly as he moved towards her.  “I want you,” she murmured, relaxing into his touch. 

His lips moved over hers, pulling and plucking.  Leaving her body quaking in the absence of his touch. 

“I’ll rip these clothes off you,” he promised.  “I’ll take you in my bed. I’ll give you everything you need.”  

She was moaning incoherently by the time his hand moved between her legs, cupping her mound through her drenched panties. He pressed his fingers against her, both of them sliding up into her cleft easily. “Rip them off now,” she urged, wanting to feel his skin against hers.  

His hand trembled slightly where he was touching her. He faltered for just a moment, and then reached up to tuck his fingers beneath the elastic waistband of her panties.  “You’re sure?” he breathed. 

“Positive,” Darcy replied.  

He yanked her panties down, the seams popping in his hands as they fell away, a scrap of ruined, damp cotton.  

Her skirt was next, one of those flouncy deals. Black, silky fabric. Flowy around her knees, but still professional enough to wear to work.  Steve didn’t bother with the zipper, he simply pushed out from her hips where his hands already were, tearing the waistband and snapping open the seams.  

He slid his hands out from under it, replacing them on her waist as her skirt pooled at her feet.  

Her blouse had buttons all the way up the front and they pinged off his kitchen island as he tugged it open.  

Her bra, she thought, might pose the tiniest bit of a problem.  But she had apparently thought wrong. Steve, after correctly identifying it as a front fastening garment, snapped it open with little to no damage to the satin or the fasteners.  It fell away from her body and she caught his gaze, staring into his steely blue eyes and smirking a little. “ _ That _ was quick.” 

He huffed out a sound.  A gasp. A sigh. She wasn’t sure what it was, because the next sound he made had her brain on overload.  

He growled. Straight-up growled.  

And she liked.  

Yes, she did.  

Darcy whimpered at the sound, rumbling up from his, unfortunately still-clothed, chest.  

Her hands stretched out in front of her, seeking his body and finding it soon after. He groaned as she slid her palms up his chest, fingers dipping in the valleys his perfectly sculpted musculature made.  

Her fingers were shaking, the ache between her legs intensified as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. 

Steve pushed her hands away, ripping his shirt open and reaching down for his belt.  “No time…” he rumbled. “I need you, Darcy…” 

“Need you too…” She started to back up on shaky legs, moving back towards the couch.  

He pulled her into his arms. “No,” he growled.  “ _ My bed _ .”

Gulping, Darcy nodded, and Steve, kicking his pants off in the process, carried her back to his bedroom and deposited her on his bed.  

She took a moment to fully appreciate the wonder of science that was Steve Rogers’ body.  From his broad shoulders, to his narrow hips, to the absolutely mind-blowing appendage between said hips.  

He was wearing black boxer briefs.  Some kind of stretch material not unlike under armor.  She wanted to touch, to get a feel for what she was really in for. Her belly clenched at the thought of him removing those briefs. At him flipping her onto her stomach and taking what she wanted to give him.  

She let out a sigh as a feverish shiver ran through her body.      

Smiling down at her, Steve palmed over his member.  He reached for her hand, pressing it there as well. 

Her thumb slipped over the fabric, but gauging from the girth, she could tell he was the biggest she’d ever had.  

Alphas generally had bigger set-ups than most.  But this was big, even for an alpha. Her pussy clamped around nothing, and she moaned, fingers squeezing around the stiff length in her hand.  

Steve growled once more, his head dropping down to her shoulder.  His hand trailed down from her shoulder and he propped one knee between hers, shifting his weight onto the mattress, which squeaked slightly with his added weight.  

He dragged the pads of his fingertips first over one nipple, and then the other. “Do you like this?” he murmured. “Tell me if you like it, sweetheart. I only want to do things you like.”  

She moaned, urging him on.  “Yes… a little more…”

He lightly pinched one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her hips bucked in response. “Oh… Steve… yes…. More, harder…”  

Smiling, he pinched a bit harder, twisting it a little as he pulled, letting it go again.  She moaned, rocking steadily against his thigh. “Fuck, yes. Like that… keep going.” 

“Good girl…” he murmured, making her belly clench even more. As nice as his thigh felt, she needed more friction.  

He reached for the other nipple, flicking it roughly with his thumb.  He twisted it abruptly, pinching it and releasing. The pleasure/pain went straight to her groin.  Added to the burn. The ever persistent ache. 

She was sweating, her back damp against the mattress, the heat rising in her blood as she got louder and louder.  Begging him. Pleading. For the only thing she could think about. 

“Please, Steve.  Need you. Need your knot…”  

He growled against her shoulder, the sound vibrating her entire body.  “I know you do. I’ll give it to you, sweetheart. Don’t worry…” 

She wasn’t worrying about anything.  Except maybe his bedspread. Because her slick was starting to spread.  Onto her thighs. Onto his, where she was rubbing against him. Onto the bedspread beneath.  

His hand dropped from her breast to where she wanted it the most.  To where she ached to be filled. 

He circled her clit a few times, chuckling at the yelp that ensued, and then pressed two fingers up into her throbbing cunt.  

She pulsed around him, his fingers not enough to give her what she wanted, but a necessary evil, especially given the size of him. 

Her knees fell open even more, her hips rocked up to meet his hand.  He murmured soft nothings into her ear. Told her how good she was being.  How good she was going to feel. How much he wanted her. 

“I’m as hard as steel, Darcy…” he murmured, his alpha tone taking an almost whiney pitch when he talked about his need.  “Need to be inside you…” 

He plunged three fingers inside, an easy fit.  He stroked along her inner walls, slowly pressing his fourth finger inside.  His thumb teased around her entrance and for a moment, Darcy wondered if he was going to try to fit his entire hand inside her.  

Steve stopped stroking her, sliding his fingers out and reaching for his waistband.  “Darcy...” 

She rolled to one side, needing to present to him like she needed air.  Darcy pushed up on all fours, pushing her ass into the air as his hand slid over it.  

Steve’s fingers curled around her hip as he pressed his cock against her, bluntly ramming against her entrance, slipping the tip in and out. 

It squelched against her and he canted his hips forward and back, a low groan rumbling from his chest.  

He’d prepared her sufficiently, it seemed. There was no pain, only the pleasure of being so incredibly full.  

Darcy’s body quaked, her nerves sang out almost immediately the second he was fully seated inside her.  

He felt hot, and he curled protectively around her body as he began to recede.  Only to press more fully inside. 

The thick head of his cock was brushing right against that secret place, the one that made her yelp, and made her toes curl.  He moved his arm around her waist. 

It only took three more thrusts before she was yelping out her release.  Her walls clamped around his significant girth and her clit fluttered as he moved in and out of her, the push and pull of flesh against flesh dragging out her pleasure for as long as possible.  

She was panting heavily, her body still crying out for more.  To be filled in another way. 

Her birth control regimen meant that nothing would come of it, but her body didn’t seem to care.  

“Need your knot…” she panted once more, feeling Steve’s thighs begin to tighten as he too, came closer and closer to release.  

“Darcy…” he swore softly under his breath as his orgasm took him.  

He sat back on his heels, pulling Darcy into his lap.  He mouthed over her shoulder, where it became her neck.  His tongue and teeth sliding against her unmarred skin. She nodded, crying out as his knot began to swell.  “Yes… please… bite me…” 

He bit down as he began to swell inside her.  Swelling even bigger than she thought possible.  His knot kept him locked in place, and the pain from the bite on her neck translated into a burning desire seating itself between her legs once more.  

She reached down to rub her fingers over her clit, sliding in her slick and coming apart a few moments later.  

Steve kissed her neck.  Softly, where he’d bitten her, and a bit more roughly elsewhere.

He kept her there in his lap while his knot remained locked inside her.  His fingers helped her along when she needed it, the rough calluses felt better than anything she could accomplish on her own.  

He practically purred in her ear the entire time.  “You feel so good wrapped around me… Nowhere else I’d rather be...”

Darcy whimpered and relaxed against him.

It took nearly thirty minutes for him to soften enough to pull out.  

Darcy collapsed on the bed, feeling very satisfied.  And very tired. And very much in need of a bath. 

“I can run one for you,” Steve offered, kissing his way over her shoulder to her lips. 

“Yeah, but you don’t have my bath stuff here…” Darcy said, pouting slightly.  “Can you run down to my place and get them?” 

“I have…  _ some _ stuff here…” he admitted sheepishly.  “I started buying things when we met… in case you were ever… over here…”  

Her face split into the biggest smile ever.  “You wonderful dork.” 

* * *

The bath was glorious.  Luxurious. Perfection. 

The perfect temperature.  The optimal depth. Steve’s tub was a enameled cast iron clawfoot big enough for two, so it stayed the optimal depth and temperature no matter what.    

Darcy felt like a queen, the way Steve ran the sponge over her body, careful to clean very carefully in the more  _ sensitive  _ areas.  His fingers were soft and gentle as he sudsed up her hair, careful not to pour water over her face when he rinsed it off. 

She stood up and he pressed kisses against her wet skin until he could reach a bathrobe that he’d hung up on the wall behind the door.  It was purple. And cottony-soft. And while she was pretty sure that Captain America knew colors had no gender, she figured it was safe to assume that he’d bought it for her.  

Because he was an amazing alpha who had her number, obviously. 

He lifted her from the tub, wrapping her in the big fluffy bathrobe before carrying her back into the bedroom and depositing her in his bed.  “Are you hungry?” he asked. “Thirsty?” 

“Yes.  To both,” she replied.  

“I can order takeout,” he offered. 

“PIZZA,” she proclaimed, falling back in a fluffy pile on the pillows.  “You’re the freaking best, Steve. Did you know that?” 

“No, but it’s nice to hear…you’re pretty amazing yourself…”

“When I’m not running from you?” she asked, winking up at him as he reached for his phone.  

“When you’re running from me, you’re irresistible,” he countered.  

“Guess I’ll have to keep things spicy and run from you regularly…”  

He smirked and climbed up on the bed with her. “Plenty of room in this bed to run from me.”  

A giggle rose up from her throat.  “Maybe after pizza. I’ll run from you and you can catch me.”  

“Pin you down?” he murmured, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.  

“Take me?” she breathed.  

She felt the rumble in his chest that quickly turned into a chuckle.  “Pizza first. And then you’re mine.” 

“I’m yours anyway,” she countered, leaning up to kiss his nose.  

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Leave me some sugar! :D <3


End file.
